Austin
Austin (also known as Stinface or Seedot) is a major character introduced in season 1 of the anime who features prominently in season 2. He is first introduced as morally ambiguous, but his alignment slowly starts to shift as does his character during the course of season 2. Personality Austin is at first a pants-pooping impetuous fool who likes to joke around like the main protagonists, but also enjoys partaking in what he believes to be intellectual discourse with his cohorts in the Neckbeard Alliance. He is mostly self-serving though knows how to be a well-functioning social person. As the story progresses, Austin leaves himself vulnerable to more and more human emotions such as love and joy. However, he still enjoys shatting on people for amusement, such as when he destroyed Susan's entire career in ENG by asking her if she was done talking. Among the commanders of the Neckbeard Alliance, Austin is the one with the most honourable morals and is often the only one to oppose a plan or idea that the other villains have. He shows the most emotional consideration as well as practical social skills when it comes to making decisions out of all of the members of the Neckbeard Alliance. This often winds up in him being punished, as Jackson or the others see it as insubordination, which makes the rift between Austin and the other villains that much greater. Season 2 marks the most drastic change in his personality as Chaeyoon and Sriyathavan begin to chip away at his front of being a mischievous yet brutal villain with their friendship and melt his icy heart down to reveal his sensitive side. This can be first seen when the boys take him through the jungles of Summoner's Rift, where Austin shows his first sign of weakness, being too scared and wanting to run away and being too scared and wanting to pee and poo his pants and wanting to go home and watch anime and eat his lunch and play AD Orianna. He is shown to just be another boy just like the main protagonists who wants to make jokes, make friends, and feel alive - which the pressure of being a Neckbeard Alliance commander was inhibiting from doing. In the end, Austin realizes he truly just wants to be happy, even if it means sacrificing the image of a life of objective perfection that the Neckbeard Alliance tried to pursue, and this could only be done by shedding his heart unto the emotional aspects of life. Season 1 Austin is first introduced in a lunchtime scene with Cho and Federico, whom he mentions are longtime friends of his. Federico openly boasts of his intentions to gather people for his Neckbeard Alliance, offering a spot to Chaeyoon, who is more taken aback by Federico's severe lack of pants. In an establishing moment of character, Austin nods along to Federico's speech of creating a perfect world for his master (who is yet to be revealed as Jackson) by subjugating the "intellectually inferior", as the "only pillar of logic in this entire place" (Translator note: I actually didn't make this part up, Federico actually called himself "the only pillar of logic in this entire place" the first time I ever met him) but as Federico and Cho leave the scene, he picks up their garbage they leave behind and gives a disapproving sigh, presumably as a reaction to Federico's nonsense speech. Austin then has many other appearances independent of Cho, Federico, and Jackson, most notably being one of the victims of Iris' onslaught. She manipulates him into a "relationship", only for her to suddenly betray him and try to frame him as a bad guy to the entire community. He is one of the first people to speak out against her openly, and because of this Chaeyoon thinks of him as an ally, as he provides him with a foothold in his battle against her, in the form of crucial evidence needed to expose her villainous nature. Most of Austin's appearances this season involve him peeing and pooping his pants because he is too scared. Season 2 | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Austin's role in this season is dramatically emphasized, mostly due to him being deployed in ENG along with Chaeyoon and Sriyathavan. He tends to sit near them or with Myunggyu. Also notably present in this class is Jackson and Muldoon, for whom, despite being in the Neckbeard Alliance along with Austin, he harbours a fervent dislike. At this point the Neckbeard Alliance has somewhat solidified itself as a major entity, and the presence of his two collaborators makes Austin feel the pressure to act upon his villainous tendencies, such as shatting on innocent classmates such as Susan by asking her if she was finished speaking, or in general shatting on the entire class with his long answers and arguments. His proximity to Chaeyoon and Sriyathavan allows Muldoon passage into mixing with the protagonist boys against their wishes. Jackson frequently influences Austin to betray Chaeyoon and Sriyathavan during group projects and deploys Muldoon to interfere with their progress, with one reason being to antagonize the boys and the other to use Muldoon as a warning/watchdog against Austin to ensure he does not get too close to the boys. Muldoon, of course, is too stupid to realize his role in Jackson's plan and just kind of goes along with it. Throughout the season, Austin is berated by his rival within the Neckbeard Alliance, Federico, for not being able to fulfill orders 100% satisfactorily. This leads to him accruing a less than positive reputation within the Neckbeard Alliance. He is often put in charge of controlling Cho to make sure his rampages are kept in check to only affect the victims they are meant to. However, he usually does not do his job because he is too scared and he pees and poos his pants and runs away like a coward, which stands in stark contrast to the collected image he tends to give off when he unleashes a shat on someone. His greatest failure in this regard is when Cho is allowed enough time to charge up his Backwards Juice Box Launch on Mr. Asta's Motherboard, which the Neckbeard Alliance nearly has to pay $7,000 to repair. After Mr. Asta unleashes a massive beatdown on Cho and Austin as retribution, Jackson shows sympathy to the former but largely ignores the latter. With no one to hear his side, even Chaeyoon and Sriyathavan disapproving of his complicity in Cho's actions, Austin retreats to pee in the urinal. It is then that Mr. Asta steps in and begins to pee on him, telling him it is the only way he can grow stronger. Austin takes this advice to heart and, again, shows his soft side as he is able to swallow his pride and learn from his utterly humiliating defeat by the hands of Mr. Asta. Austin's genuine compatibility with the personalities of Sriyathavan, Chaeyoon, and CF SAMUEL lead him to slowly realize the benefits of getting in touch with his human side, as well as teaching him what true friendship is like. Jackson, believing Austin's newfound camaraderie with the boys to mostly be a farce, sees this as his opportunity to sow discord within the Cool Guy friend group. He encourages Austin to keep lowering the boys' defenses towards the Neckbeard Alliance in preparation for a decisive strike, but this makes Austin conflicted and forces him to seriously consider his doubts he has had about the Alliance since its inception. This is compounded when the boys invite him to explore the jungles of Summoner's Rift along with them. Although his stint as a summoner is cut short due to horrible injuries sustained due to Christopher Janowski accidentally using 100% of his Skarner power against him and Sriyathavan, the experience leads him to bond with the Cool Guy group and realize he is being accepted for who he is instead of what he does or what he claims to fight for. While the Neckbeard Alliance mocked him for his failures, the Cool Guys offered him a helping hand whenever he had a fall, and were patient with him even when he peed and pooed his pants in fear of new challenges the they exposed him to. Austin's moral dilemma comes to its climax at the Grand Winter Luxe, where he, Federico, and Cho infiltrate the premises on Jackson's orders. Federico insists on completing his share of the sabotage mission solo while he instructs Austin to stay with Cho to ruin people's Winterluxe experience elsewhere. This, however, is advantageous to Austin, as after hanging with the Cool Guy group he is no longer a party-pooper and is actually a cool party guy, unbeknownst to the rest of the Neckbeard Alliance. The presence of Cho, being the biggest party pooper, allows him to mask this fact. In a test of loyalty, the Alliance mobilizes towards Sriyathavan and Chaeyoon and Austin is specifically told not to interfere with the surprise onslaught Cho was to unleash on the two boys. Austin, allowing his fear of punishment to take over, chooses to watch as Cho unleashes his final trick (a Turtle Cartwheel Attack) on the two boys, leaving them gravely injured and traumatized. Austin hangs his head in shame and retreats with the rest of the Alliance, their work done. With this, the Cool Guys' trust in Austin sinks and they leave him to fend for himself when he begins to get shat on by various characters, including some of the protagonists themselves. It is revealed that Chaeyoon and Sriyathavan are now able to out-shat Austin due to the training they received from D. Amaral and being able to practise on Walter. This leaves him in a depressed state which causes him to miss the Neckbeard Alliance's final offensive against Mr. Asta to get the highest mark in math, led by Cho. It at first appears that Cho has the upper hand against Mr. Asta, but it is revealed that after Mr. Asta reached his peak power during a shatting session on Annan (because he asked if the answer could be 5), Mr. Asta had unlocked his final trick and uses it to destroy Cho. Austin recognizes Mr. Asta's final trick as a modified version of the pee move he used on Austin earlier at the urinal, and takes note. It is after this battle that Jackson suffers from a villainous breakdown, having lost two of his generals (Cho being destroyed by Asta and Federico being doomed to forever being soul-bound with Ashely Allahu Akbar). Realizing he will not be able to molest any more girls or get a high mark in math, he orders Austin to help him drag everyone down with him. As Jackson reaches for Chaeyoon, Sriyathavan, and CF SAMUEL's penises, Austin finally decides in his heart he is truly his own person and not a minion of the Neckbeard Alliance, and evolves into NuzleafAustin. He swiftly blocks the penis grab attack to protect his friends; at this display of betrayal, Jackson is not shocked but merely disappointed, knowing that this day would come. He then proceeds to use his signature Leptin Thunderbolt attack on Austin point-blank. The heroes all think Austin has been soundly defeated, but it is revealed that Austin has a Focus Sash, which saves his life. Channeling the friendship of his newfound crew and using his newly grown nipples, he uses a modified version of Asta's Final Trick called Nipple Strike to send Jackson into the Poland Zone, where he is to be tormented by Maximilian and Bertram. Season 3 Austin is mostly seen in Sriyathavan and Chaeyoon's classes, sharing nearly all of them with the pair. However, he is for the most part a minor character and not a huge presence in the story. He instead mostly takes the role of a comedic relief character, his development having already been fully explored in season 2. He is shown to be much happier in this season, as he is not tied down any more to the identity of Neckbeard and has healthy relationships, platonic and romantic. When he plays Catan he tends to play fairly cautiously but also mercilessly, which often makes him a target for Sriyathavan, Chaeyoon, and CF SAMUEL. Season 4 He is seen very infrequently in season 4, with some minor appearances every few episodes. During the series finale, he crosses over into the WLOO Portal along with other such characters as Kwan, Jeffrey, and CF SAMUEL. Abilities Despite being constantly criticized by his fellow Neckbeard Alliance members, he is actually one of, if not the, most skilled person in the entire organization. While Cho's strength is his raw power, even being able to ask if someone danks and dyeing his hair with mustard (earning him the title "Chained Beast"), and Federico's strength is his intellect and skill (earning him the title "Hand of the Dark Lord"), they both have significant weaknesses - namely Cho's crippling inability to speak French and susceptibility to being distracted by food, Federico's poor physical strength and habit of frequently losing his pants, and a shared weakness in being absolutely retarded in social situations. Austin, on the other hand, while not being as powerful as Cho or as adept at planning at Federico, has no notable weaknesses, though he is still slightly on the weird side of the social spectrum. This is made evident in his Juicy Fruit commercial where he does a Lil' Wayne impression. Austin is very skilled at shatting on people, which earns him the title "Shat General". He frequently shats on people in ENG most opportunities he gets, as well as consistently scoring high grades through his natural aptitude and good study habits. In battle, he tends to rely on Bullet Seed, Absorb, and Throw Juice Box. These abilities get upgraded when he evolves into Nuzleaf in the final battle against Jackson. It is in this form that he is able to use Mr. Asta's final trick (albeit a weaker version as he is not the original wielder of the technique) adapted to his Nuzleaf-ness, called Nipple Strike. Austin is a master of disguise, being able to change his voice to sound exactly like Lil' Wayne's, as well as being able to perfectly imitate the Terminator. He can also follow naughtygirls420 on Instagram and notice right away when Rivergrove gets renovations Trivia * He is the only character to not have nipples in his debut episode Category:Protagonists